Wasted Warning
by Flashing The Floods
Summary: Kind of a follow up story to Unexpected and Skipping with Debrah. Debrah shows up out of nowhere at Sweet Amoris, and with Marcese. Amber doesn't like it and waywardly confronts Debrah. Pointless little oneshot, femslash included.


"Ugh, that was such a bore," muttered Amber at the end of math class. She stood up quickly and strode out of the room, the first person to do so as always. Li and Charlotte followed close behind. The wavy haired blonde leaned back against the hallway wall, opening her purse and starting to paw through it. She was looking for her compact mirror and lipstick, managing to find the former, when a gasp from Li pulled her out of her task. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "No way!" Charlotte exclaimed at the same time.

Amber jerked her head up, inhaling sharply as her aqua eyes widened. The last person she expected to see back at Sweet Amoris. Debrah. Debrah was back, and Debrah was doing the last thing Amber would have expected her to be doing. Making out with Marcese, the blue haired girl who Amber just couldn't seem to get out of her head, no matter how hard she tried to hate her. Debrah's slender fingers were raking through Marcese's short azure locks, and Marcese had her arms wrapped around the singer's waist. One of those twin boys, the one with the black hair (Amber couldn't be bothered to remember his name) held his phone up to the scene, but the blonde couldn't be sure if he was taking a picture or recording it. Either way, what he was doing was none of her concern, she barley even noticed. Her eyes were glued to the passionately kissing duo.

"I thought Debrah liked boys! She dated Castiel."

"She could have changed her mind. Or maybe she's bi."

"What about Marcese? And how do those two even know each other!?"

"Don't know what's up with that, but what the hell is Debrah doing back here anyway?"

"Amber? Amber why aren't you saying anything?"

The blonde teen vaguely heard Charlotte, but didn't response. She was still open mouthed and gaping at the two. They weren't kissing anymore, but still stood across the hall, giggling and talking. Marcese playfully shoved the black haired teen who'd captured the kiss and then Debrah took her hand, teasingly sticking her tongue out at him as she started to drag Marcese to the courtyard. Amber's heart gave a painful thump as the girls' fingers locked. "Hello? Earth to Amber!" The blonde snapped her eyes to Li. "Sorry I just…I don't even know what to say. It's so shocking."

Charlotte nodded rapidly, her brunette ponytail bobbing up and down. "Isn't it!? When did Debrah even get here?" Li murmured a reply, but Amber didn't catch it. She gripped the straps of her purse tightly, her knuckles whitening. Debrah with Marcese…It hurt her. She didn't want to admit it, but it was true. A hard lump formed in Amber's throat, accompanying the knots in her stomach._ I'm going to talk to Debrah_, she thought, unsure of what it was she would say, or how, or even why.

"Amber? Are you okay? What's with you? Are you even listening?" Li glared at her in exasperation and Charlotte frowned in impatience. "Hey you two, don't look at me like that!" Amber snapped, feeling her cheeks heat up. "I was just thinking, I'm going to talk to Debrah and get some info on all this." Her friends dropped their annoyance, seeming not to notice the blonde's blush and putting in their two cents about why this was a good idea. "I'm going to go see if I can right now," said Amber, "I'll be back." She whirled around and briskly headed off to the courtyard.

Amber walked with quick deliberate steps, spotting both girls the moment she entered the area. They were sitting near the entrance to the gym, and to Amber's disgust Debrah was sitting on Marcese's lap. The singer's lips were curved up into a suave smile, and whatever she was said had put a sheepish one on the face of Marcese. Twin roses bloomed on the blue haired teen's face, and Amber was thankful she hadn't heard whatever it was the brunette had uttered. Though her eyes wavered, she walked over without a moment's hesitation. "Long time no see, Debrah."

The chestnut haired girl looked up, grinning slightly up to the blonde. "So it has been. What's up?" Marcese's dandelion gaze fixed on Amber, but she avoided it. "Can we talk?" she asked. Debrah shrugged, grin still in place. "I don't see why not."

"Can we talk in private?" Amber asked, the knots in her stomach getting even tighter. Marcese snorted before the singer could answer, glaring up at Amber with golden daggers the aquamarine orbs still refused to meet. "You better not be here just to badmouth me to Debrah," she said sourly. The singer snickered and her uniquely colored eyes flashed between the two, glinting with amusement. "It seems you two don't get along. But yeah Amber, we can talk in private." She stood up and stepped away from Marcese, arms folding across her chest in a casual manner as she looked to the blonde.

The short haired teen stood up afterward, looking as if she were about to protest, but then sighing in resignation. "I'll see you later, Deb." The brunette giggled and blew her a kiss as she walked away. The action almost made Amber cringe, but she stayed composed. The singer then turned back to the blonde teen, smirking ever-so-slightly. "So whatcha wanna talk about?"

Amber could have asked Debrah what she was doing back at Sweet Amoris, she could have asked Debrah what exactly it was that was going on between her and the blue haired girl, she could have asked if Debrah was actually reenrolling at Sweet Amoris or why, but she didn't. Those were things most people would ask, things that her friends had expected her to ask, and things that she was inclined to ask, but she did not. "I don't know what you're doing back here, or why it is you're back here, but whatever the reason…Keep your hands off Marcese."

Debrah's eyes flashed in genuine surprise, but a moment later she was snickering. "Oh, you're jealous?" Amber swallowed, hands curling into fists as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks for the second time that day. "Not at all. I'm not interested in girls. Marcese is bad news, that's all. It's for your own good that you stay away from her." The singer lifted a chestnut brow, clearly not believing this. "Really?" The blonde felt her nails bite into her palms, but nodded firmly. "Yeah, she is. I wouldn't be warning you if she wasn't trouble."

"Uh-huh. So since when have you cared enough about me to warn me about how terrible of a girl Mar is? If I recall Amber, you can't stand me. You think _I'm_ bad news." Debrah spoke condescendingly, her unusual eyes rolling. Amber struggled to compose a response, eyes dropping to the concrete. For once, the blonde didn't have anything to say. "I knew it," continued Debrah, tone light and almost gleeful, "You like her. Or maybe you even love her…" The singer snickered and covered her lips with her hand in a dainty fashion.

"That isn't true." Amber argued weakly, lifting her aqua eyes to give Debrah a meek glower. "Riiiight. Anyway, don't get all bent out of shape or pissy. It's not like you can't have her when I'm done. I won't be sticking around here very long, and even now, Marcese isn't really my girlfriend. We're just fucking while I'm in town. But she does seem to be pretty into me, doesn't she? Poor thing," The brunette sighed and nibbled on the end of her perfectly manicured thumbnail, seemingly remorseful. "She'll probably be crushed when I leave, just like Castiel. Another one of my conquests you were in love with, isn't that right Amber?"

"Shut up!" Despite her outburst, the wavy haired teen's halfhearted glower lowered to the ground. The singer laughed spitefully. "Oooh, did I just hit a nerve? Still upset he never looked your way, huh? Poor little girl." In a smooth movement, Debrah grabbed Amber's chin and jerked it up, forcing the other teen to meet her eyes. "Now listen up. Don't ever try to tell me what to do again. If you do, I'll just have to go and tell everybody about your thing for Mar. What'll your brother think? What will your friends think?" The blonde sucked in a breath and pulled out of Debrah's grasp. "I don't care about what they'll think."

"Yes you do. You care about what everyone thinks. Though personally, I find it stupid to be embarrassed about that." The brunette shrugged, smirking confidently as Amber's nails dug further into her palms. "Anyway, this was a nice little chitchat, but I have other things to be doing." Debrah slipped her hands into her pockets and strode back into the school. The wavy haired teen uncurled her fists as she listened to the footsteps of the singer fade. Tiny beads of blood welled up in the impressions her fingernails had left, and Amber knew that one way or another, Debrah would go tell everybody what she'd learned anyway.


End file.
